Daydreams
by SweetAmberkins
Summary: Alice said it was going to happen, that she would come, and he didn't want to believe her. But now she really is there, and Alice said there's going to be a tough decision to make, life or death. Emmett/OC. SHORTIE. UNDERGOING REWRITE!
1. Still Awake

**Hey everyone, this is a companion piece of Nightmares (find it on my profile), but this one is told from Emmett's POV. Be sure to check out the other one. :)**

* * *

><p>I sat on my couch in my room, yet again dreading the day ahead. Alice had said someone else was coming to me, but I never relied on her too much; many things in her visions never happen. Even with Alice's little supposed ray of sunshine, I didn't feel much better after these four years. Rosalie was a far and distant memory by now, her last words always rang in my head.<p>

"_I can't believe you approved of Bella being turned. You know…"_

"_I know how you feel about it. You had no problem making sure I became one of you, so why can't Edward have someone...like you have me."_

"_I clearly don't have you anymore. You lost me when you said yes to her being turned."_

Bella always felt responsible for what happened between us, but I always tell her that it's not her fault.

"Stop thinking about it Emmett. You're going to go mad." Edward whispered to me from downstairs.

"Thanks Edward. Jerk." I scoffed, to which he scoffed right back. I heard a swift tapping coming up the stairs, when Alice appeared a moment later at my door.

"May I come in?" She politely squeaked at me.

"I guess…"

She sat next to me, a huge smile on her face.

"It's today. I saw it a few seconds ago. She's going to be there today."

I sighed. More reason to dread the day. I wished I could read minds like Edward, to see what she looked like.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Jasper called the two of us from the car in the garage. A short bustle followed us as we all made it to the car. Jasper drove out the garage and down the drive that wound around the mountain side. I looked out the window, hoping the weather would break so we could bail. Edward scoffed at me again, this time in a harsher tone. We pulled into the student parking lot, where there were a grand total of 15 cars, hardly any as new as ours. We all got out, and stood beside our car, waiting for the school bell to ring.

"Don't do anything stupid, Alice." Edward mumbled to her. But she didn't pay any attention to what he said as a smile broke across her face.

"That's her." She skipped a little out of excitement. We all turned to look at where Alice was staring.

"Oh my gosh, it's her! She so much…clearer now, actually beautiful." Alice mused. Edward laughed, and whispered to me from where he stood.

"Try not to look so intimidating. She thinks you're the schoolyard bully."

I wanted to reply to him when Alice slipped away from me. She stood there next to the new girl, smiling really wide.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Alice Cullen."

Her reaction said it all; she jumped and swore at once. Alice moved a little too fast for her to notice.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just knew that you're the new kid, and well, could use a friend?" Alice offered up. The poor girl looked shell-shocked to say the least. She stared at Alice for a bit.

"Sure, that sounds…nice." The girl stuttered out eventually.

Alice turned to look at the four of us at the car, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Let me introduce you to my family."

She linked her arm into the girl's and pulled her towards us. The girl looked frightened to say the least.

"Hey guys, this is…" Alice paused awkwardly. She almost spilled out the girl's name herself, when she realized she hadn't asked it. The girl stood there for what seemed forever before she finished Alice's sentence

"Alex." She finished as awkwardly as Alice had stopped. Alice pointed to each of us and introduced us by name. However when her eyes fell across me, she looked scared to even be looking in my direction. She quickly looked away, and back to Alice. She looked at Edward and Bella, and Jasper looking at Alice. She seemed to have a lingering stare between those four siblings of mine.

"We're not related by blood." Edward told her with a light laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just…shouldn't have stared, I guess." Alex flushed a little red in her cheeks. It was in that moment that I was sure that we all smelt her blood flushing to her cheeks. It wasn't Bella's was at all. It smelt very different, but most definitely stronger and sweeter than the other humans. Edward shot me a look and shook his head at me. I would hear the rest of that story shortly.

"Oh yeah, we're all adopted. Jasper and Rosalie…" Alice stopped and Edward shook his head again. Alice had already forgotten the newly rehearsed story. I tapped Alice with my fist to show my disdain.

"Who's Rosalie?" Alex asked, but almost as immediately she looked sorry that she did.

"Jasper's _older_ sister. But she moved away…a while ago." Alice added in as quickly as she had let it slip. Alex looked like she didn't want to ask anything else; she rather looked like she just wanted to get away from the uncomfortable uneasiness that was now hanging over the six of us.

"So, Alice, can you help me find the reception, I need my timetable." Alex asked slowly.

"Sure sure, follow me." Alice quickly linked her arm into Alex's and led her away from us.

"You smelt that, didn't you?" Edward whispered to me, but almost everyone nodded.

Bella swallowed hard as she watched Alex disappear into the school building. Edward held her shoulders comfortingly and smiled.

"Hold your breath, and just pretend to breathe, ok?" He spoke to her softly and soothingly.

"I guess I'll just have to." She answered.

Bella still had a bit of a hard time with humans, but she was getting better. Well, we've never seen another singer until now. Edward cocked his head a little to the side and listened to something else.

"Well, she's not going to be in our grade, so good luck, Emmett." Edward added a cocky smile and then led Bella and Jasper to class. I sighed and followed behind them, heading to my first class of the day. As I sat at my first class, I heard a faint knock on the door. The teacher brought Alex in and told her to pick a place to sit. Her eyes happened upon me and started walking towards me. Her smell drifted up to me first, and I had to hold my breath for just a few moments. For the first period we didn't speak, as the teacher jumped right into the work. But right after was English, and I knew she'd be seated next to me again. As she walked in, the teacher greeted her, and I silently pulled her chair out. When she arrived at her desk, she smiled at me.

"Seems this is going to be a regular thing." I smiled back at her. I heard her heart literally beat out of time as she sat down. I wondered why for a second, wishing again that I could read minds.

"Sorry about earlier, I know I probably looked upset." I explained softly so that the teacher wouldn't snap.

"No problem. No need to explain." She said quickly. I could tell she didn't want to hear the story at all. I nodded and looked ahead of me for a few seconds.

"So, English. Is that your strong point?" She asked suddenly.

"Sure, I'm a pretty good all rounder." I nodded. Then that sickly scrumptious smell hit me again. I glanced at her sideways and saw her blush. I shook my head and looked back at her.

"And yourself?" I asked her.

"Oh, Engineering. I'm pretty good at that." She startled at my sudden interest.

We were then shushed by the teacher, and then got back to what we were supposed to be doing. Alex seemed nice enough; I just hope Alice saw right when she said what was going to happen.


	2. Observing

Alex and I became good friends over the course of the few months that she'd been there. I took her hiking on some of the trails near our house, and around some of the sights I found while "hunting". We used to do homework together at her house, and her mother seemed to like me, which was good. I used to help her with more homework than she helped me, but I guess I had and unfair advantage. I didn't have enough gall to invite her to my house, with Bella there. The last thing we needed was another incident like at Bella's party. Well, almost everyone in my family had met Alex already, except Esmé, which she was very upset about. She'd met Carlisle when he had to stitch her up after an incident involving tomatoes and knives. Esmé then wanted to meet her more than ever, but I was too afraid to tell her why I didn't want her to come to the house. After five months of Alex living there, Alice came up with the brilliant idea of going shopping at the nearest city, Wasilla, and stay over for a few days. So I suggested it to Alex to come along, to which she agreed as she needed more clothes. Bella and Edward opted to stay, for more than the obvious reasons. So Alice, Jasper, Alex and I got into the Q5 and drove up to Wasilla. Jasper drove, and Alice sat next to him, leaving me and Alex in the back. None of us could get a word in edgeways with Alice chattering to Jasper. She went on and on about the shopping and stores. I caught sight of Alex out of the corner of my eye, she looked like she was about to hurl. I watched her as she glimpsed the speedometer and cringed back down into her seat. I laughed and tapped Jasper on the shoulder.

"Hey Jaz, slow it down just a bit. Alex is looking a bit green here."

The engine eased up only slightly, but Jasper knew what I meant, so he made her feel a bit better.

"Ah, now you look a little better." I rubbed her shoulder sympathetically

"I guess I'm a nervous backseat driver." She laughed a little, but it wasn't nearly as wonderful as it usually was. Alice looked at her and smiled.

"I think Alex will like the boutiques tomorrow." She chimed happily to Jasper. Alex smiled back at Alice and straightened out in her seat. She eased into to new speed a little better with Jasper's help. I hadn't removed my hand from he shoulder yet, but she only noticed now. She looked down at my hand and then across the car to me. I saw her in a new way. She needed me to protect her, no matter how small that gesture needed to be. I eased my hand off her shoulder and put on the seat in between us.

"Oh, guys here we are." Alice squeaked happily. I knew where we were already, but Alex still looked around through the windows. Alice and Jasper hopped out and went to go get our keys. Alex and I sat waiting in silence; Alice was dawdling on purpose.

"You don't like shopping, do you?" I spoke first, which literally cracked the silence. She nodded side to said and smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't have a choice, I really do need new clothes." She caught my eyes for what seemed like a moment, but it just became longer and longer. Her beautiful grey eyes had locked on mine, and it felt like neither one of us could look away. I just wanted to touch her hand for a moment, but it broke the locked on stare we had.

"Holy crap Emmett, you're freezing!" She gasped. She quickly held my hand in between her two little hands, in a vain attempt to warm them up. I laughed, but she didn't stop.

"I swear I'll put them in front of the heater when I'm in my room." I promised her. She let go of my hand as Alice and Jasper came back to the cars. Alice held two keys and rattled them.

"Girls and boys." She stated. Alex still looked at me, hoping to force me to stick to my promise.

"Oh, check this out Alex." Alice gave Alex a pamphlet she found inside. It was folded, and Alice hadn't seen it yet. Alex unfolded it and read aloud.

"Glennallen Town Fair." She announced.

"Oh that sounds like fun, we should go." Alice jumped a little in her seat, smiling wide.

"Well it's on the day we're going home, so maybe we could stop off for the day." Alex suggested feebly.

"But it's more fun at night, I'll check for lodges around there and then we can stay over one more day." Alice begged Alex.

"Alright." Alex sighed and admitted defeat. Jasper drove a little further down the little frozen lodge road and pulled up in front of out cabins. We each grabbed our own bags and headed to our respective cabins. I tossed my bag on the floor and stood at the window.

"Ugh, what a drag. We would've had more fun scaring people in Wasilla than staying in this little cabin." I mumbled to myself.

"And here I was thinking that little Alex over there made you a little more responsible." Japer told me.

"Oh yeah? She's the worst, you must see the things she comes up with…" I stopped when I heard Alice's little footsteps coming to our cabin.

"I just saw something, about that town fair. Promise me you won't go into any forests while we're there, Emmett."

I frowned at her, and she got angry in an instant.

"Promise me!" She huffed.

"Ok, geez!" I snapped. She looked satisfied with my answer, but I wanted to know more.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked, as a curious as I was.

"I…Alex doesn't come out of there. She doesn't come back."

Jasper and I shared a confused look and told Alice to go back to Alex.


	3. Prophecies

Shopping with Alice was long and arduous. Alex seemed to enjoy it a little more than Bella though, especially when Alice offered to buy her a whole new wardrobe. Alex didn't agree to Alice's offer, as some of the clothes were a little way out for the little town of Valdez. Alice still bought her some wardrobe staples, so Alex didn't go home disappointed. We found a place to stay over for the Glennallen fair, and drove through on the same day that it started. Alex looked happy enough to go, so I was happy to tag along with her. We drove through right to the fair, to stay as long as possible before staying over for the night. Alice opened her wallet and shelled out $300 to Alex as we got out the car.

"Don't spend it all on the games." Alice joked with her. Alex forced forward the money Alice gave her, but Alice just pushed her hand back.

"Come on, I know you spent all your money at the shops." Alice smiled. I wanted to chuckle at that comment; Alice made Alex spend all her money, so it seem only fair that she gave her more.

"Don't worry about it." Alice shrugged. Jasper handed me the car keys and whispered to me.

"Be responsible, would you?" Jasper asked jokingly, but he was quite serious. Alice took Jasper by the arm and walked away with him. Alex set her eyes on me, and looked at me with hurt puppy eyes.

"I still wanna play games." She mumbled to me.

"You know, you can kill someone with that look." I laughed at her, but she didn't stop with the puppy eyes.

"Come on cutie. Let's go gaming." I gave in, and took her small hand in mine. Her hands were warm in mine, but she didn't comment again on my cold hands. I took her to the classic games stands, and she won herself a huge panda plushie. She asked me sweetly to walk with her back to the car so we could put it away. We went back to touring the fair, but now we were looking for a souvenir for her mom. We happened across a prank toy stand, and we both knew we couldn't just pass it by. We looked for a few minutes when Alex called for me again. She was holding a black sticker with two day glow eyes reflecting back at me.

"Hey Em, how about I put these on the tree in the front yard?" She joked, and held it to her face and roared at me.

"Hey not a bad idea! Come, let's go try it out." I jumped at the chance to play a prank so spontaneously. We got a few and I grabbed her hand again and led her to the edge of the fair. I led her quickly into the forestry plantations and down the hill. The sun was barely gone, and the mist was rolling in between the trees. I led her across a little forestry road and then up another hill. I nodded to her and stopped.

"Put it on that tree over there, let's see if anyone stops." I grinned at her, and she smiled right back. She complied right away, and peeled the sticky backing off of a sticker and stuck it to the nearest tree. She smiled as she stood back looking at her handiwork. I heard an engine rumbling nearby, and then the tire screeching. Both Alex and I observed as an old blue Chevy truck stopped on the road below. An old man bailed out the cab, drunk as a lord, reaching for something in his cab. Alex smiled at me, when it hit me like lightening. We were in a forest. The forest that Alice told me to stay away from; and I screwed it up. Alex looked at the cab and she saw the old man taking aim at her with his rifle. She froze as I did, but her heart was racing. I dared look down and saw she was still holding the other stickers.

"Sir, it's just a prank, calm down." I explained loudly too the old man, but wouldn't hear of it.

"Careful boy, those beasts will take you down."

Alex tried to speak for a moment, but no words came out. She croaked out an incoherent word. Then it all happened. I shouted at him to stop. The old man took aim and pulled the trigger. I ran at him as fast as I could, but the buckshot was already halfway to Alex. I bent the rifle out of shape, and then Alex screamed. I wasn't fast enough. I stood next to the old man, his rifle in my hands. The old man scattered when he saw what I did; into his car and down the road. Alex tried to speak, but I could hear the blood already filling her lungs when she did. Alex looked at me, touching her mouth. She heard the bubbles, but the adrenaline was keeping her from feeling the pain. I threw the rifle to the ground and went back to her.

"Alex? Let's get you to the hospital!" I tried to speak without breathing in _that_ smell, but it was hard.

"Ha. I'm fine." She chuckled once, but then she went pale. She looked down at the blood streaming out of her gray jacket, and wrapped her arms around herself before sinking to her knees. It was agonizing for me to see her hurt, and to know that this was my entire fault.

"Good aim for a drunk." Alex joked lightly, but smiling right now seemed idiotic.

"Alex, come on…" I tried to urge her to stand up, so we could get her to the hospital. But she couldn't make it. She fell back, and I held my arms ready to put her down as she fell. Alice and Jasper arrived at my side, and Alice was livid. Jasper looked like he was in as much pain as I was, but his was for other reasons.

"I told you not to go into the forest! I saw this, and now what are we going do?" Alice seethed at me. I looked down at Alex, and she stared at me with watery eyes.

"Hey Emmett…" She whispered to me, but barely. I knelt down closer to her, and tried to listen as well as I could. She smiled at me for a brief second.

"I think it would be a safe time to say…I've kinda had a crush on you…for a while." She gasped in between every few words, which made it even harder to bear to listen to her.

"Alice knew that. She saw you coming." I tired to smile at her, while trying my best not to smell her blood. She smiled back at me for a brief moment, and I knew I had to do this just once. I lifted her head a little higher, to meet her lips in a kiss. It felt like a sweet eternity, until she started spluttering. Some blood landed on my face, but I didn't notice it. I had to make a spilt second decision. Either that was a goodbye kiss, or the first of many. She closed her eyes under my watch, but that couldn't be the last time.

"I'm not going to let you go. Not ever." I whispered to her, and I knew she heard it. This would be so hard to explain later, but I couldn't care less right now.

"Emmett…are you sure you want to…"Alice whispered soft enough so that Alex wouldn't hear.

"I can't just let her go Alice…you said she was meant for me…"

"Yes, I know…but…"

"But nothing. I'll deal with the consequences."

"I'll bring the car round." Jasper walked over to me, and stuck his hand into my jacket pocket before disappearing. I lifted her off the ground again, pushing her hair aside in a spilt second. I thought for a second if it would be hard to stop, like Edward with Bella, like the last two singers I killed, but more than that I didn't put thought into. I put my mouth to her bare neck, and let my fangs slice into her delicate human skin. She sounded blissful for one moment, and then the next she screamed. It wasn't loud, but she felt the pain already. I forced myself to stop before her heart stopped. Her eyes opened, and she looked shocked when she caught sight of my bloody mouth. I couldn't help but smile. It was going to be over in a few days, but at least she wouldn't die. I pulled her gigher into my arms and whispered to her.

"See you a little later."

I held her tight and walked down to Jasper waiting in the car on the road below. Alice quickly cleaned up the mess and walked down with me, putting the protective sheeting down in the backseat.

"We'll have to take her home this time. Esmé will be happy to finally see her." Alice smiled at me. I sat in the back seat, yet again dreading the day ahead. But at least Alice was right, and Alex was mine.

**Hey guys! If you liked this story and would like to see a follow up, or maybe even a prequel, or just some more of these characters in a one-shot, please vote for it on my homepage poll.**


End file.
